


Streets of Candy

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A modern-era, Carol & Therese, take their daughter, Rindy, trick-r-treating.





	Streets of Candy

Carol called out to her daughter, 

"Stay right where I can see you, please!"

Her voice was loud and sharp enough to slow down Rindy's hurried pace up ahead on the leaf-scattering sidewalk. The five-year-old got dressed up as a witch this year: Black, pointy hat, satin leotard with tights and a confetti design tutu. She brought along her very own broomstick, and had her plastic, candy bucket of a jack-o-lantern, bumping against one side.

Therese felt Carol's knitted wool arm tighten against the waistband of her jeans as they walked together in perfect step. They were passing by other kids in costumes with their families, listening to the chimes of doorbells going off and the pounding fists on closed doors. Carol kept her eyes ahead on her daughter, who failed to put on her Listening Ears tonight, and was making a beeline right through a teenage clown and a plush, overgrown T-Rex dinosaur.

_"Rindy! What did I say?!"_

"I see her," Therese coaxed.

"She's not listening to me."

The clown playfully squeezed his red foam nose once him and his dinosaur friend past by. Therese ignored them. Carol was too busy watching Rindy push her way through a small ironwrought gate that led to someone's yard.

"RINDY!"

Her daughter stopped moving to look back. She stood and waited until both her mommies caught up to her. She felt the anger rise up the back of Carol's throat.

"I don't want to spend the whole night chasing after you, do you hear me? The next time I see you taking off like that, we'll go straight home," Carol scolded.

"Okay, Mommy," Rindy pouted. 

"It's not safe to be running around out here in the dark, honey," Therese added.

"Alright, I won't," Rindy said. 

Now Carol and Therese both stood back on the front lawn, watching their little girl run up the porch steps to join a few other trick-r-treaters. She had recited those famous lines and watched the smiling, neighborhood lady drop a few chocolates into her plastic orange bucket.


End file.
